The insurance industry has begun exploring the use of maintenance information as a way of determining an owner's behavior and, from this, risk for the purposes of underwriting, pricing, renewing, and servicing asset insurance. For example, an automobile owner who regularly checks tire inflation may have a reduced likelihood of being involved in an accident. It can be difficult to encourage owners to provide such data and/or to adjust maintenance habits in ways that may lower risk. The relationships between maintenance data (e.g., where and when an asset is serviced) and the real world can be difficult for an owner to understand. For example, a homeowner might not realize that having his or her heating system cleaned after a pre-determined number of hours of use, as recommended by the heating system manufacturer, may greatly reduce the chance of fire damage.